terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
British Revolution
The British Revolution was a revolution that occurred in the United Kingdom in 12,023 HE, that aimed to overthrow the Parliament of the United Kingdom, and reinstate monarchical power. The British Revolution was led by King William V at the behest of Queen Elizabeth II, prior to her death, and with support from Emperor Joshua and the Terran Empire. The British Revolution led to the reformation of the United Kingdom's government, becoming very similar to that of the Terran Empire, and though it was not public knowledge for four years, the United Kingdom was a vassal of the Terran Empire. Visit from the Emperor In 12,022 Emperor Wright visited the United Kingdom to meet with the Queen, this was a diplomatic meeting though the Emperor had ulterior motives. He argued for her, or someone else, to lead a revolution against the British Parliament and reform the great British Empire. Though the Emperor left unsure of whether or not the Queen would support his proposition, he was confident that she would make the right decision. In March of 12,023 the Queen passed, but she had convinced Prince William, now King William V after his father abdicated, to lead a revolution against the parliament. However King William V was virulently opposed to the United Kingdom becoming a territory of the Terran Empire after the revolution. So Emperor Joshua negotiated to have the United Kingdom remain completely independent in the public eye, but a vassal in private. The Revolution At 10 am on the 3rd of June 12,023 King William V and the royal guard stormed the Parliament, which was sitting, and dissolved the parliament. Furthering that, he had recruited support from the British Navy, who stormed military bases, various strategic positions, and surrounded the British Parliament. In the four days that followed, the Prime Minister, who had escaped, commanded the forces of the British Army in an attempt to retake military bases, strategic positions and the Parliament. The entire conflict was one sided, with the British Navy winning numerous victories against the Army, primarily through the taking of prisoners of war, though there were many casualties. On the fourth day the Prime Minister surrendered after his position was surrounded by the navy. King William V claimed victory over the Prime Minister and the Army, however he understood the dilemma many military personnel had to face, and honoured the sacrifices made by both sides. Aftermath The public had a mixed opinion of the revolution, some pledged allegiance to the King and believed that the United kingdom would enter a new age of prosperity. While others were outraged that their democracy had been removed, and autocracy installed, though technically a democratic autocracy, most had not yet seen the long-term impact of such a form of government. After the Kings first wave of reforms, most opposition began to dissipate, as the United Kingdom began to thrive. In the long-term the British revolution would lead to the invasion of the Republic of Ireland, which would in turn prompt the European Union, specifically the Spanish, to invade Gibraltar. Category:Revolution Category:United Kingdom Category:King William V Category:Conflict Category:Parliament Category:Monarchy